CopyCat and The Teen Titans
by Lucario Fighter
Summary: A story of Love, Fighting, and Pizza! my first fan fiction. im already on chapter 13 but this is all that i have typed.


Teen Titans

(Fan Fiction story)

Prologue

"Here we are, Titans tower," said Nano. I looked at it through a veil of brown hair.

"Well let's see if anyone's home," I said looking at my Tamarian friend. He smiled from ear to ear. His brown hair shimmering in the sun. He took off grabbing my arm and flying over to the tower.

"Ready Copy Cat?" he asked. I nodded and knocked on the door.

"Let's hope they like us."

Chapter One

"The New Guys"

The doors opened and there stood Robin and Cyborg.

"Can we help you?" asked Robin. I stepped forward and said,

"Yes, I'm copy Cat and this is Nano. We've come to see if we can join your team." Robin and Cyborg shook our hands and Robin said,

"Lets see what you guys can do, and then we'll talk." Nano nodded and let them led us into the tower.

"So where are ya from?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm from one of the moons of Tamarian. She's from Gotham," said Nano. I noticed Robin pause for a moment they continue to walk saying,

"Starfire's from Tamarian. She'll be happy to have you here." They led us into the living room to meet the team. We walked in and Nano and I froze.

The room was huge! The entire window was a TV and there was also and kitchen in the same room!

"Wow!" I said. Nano's eyes got huge as Cyborg said,

"Yo, team. Check out the new kids." We watched as Starfire, Beast Boy, and raven came up and looked us over.

"Hi, I'm Copy Cat, This is Nano," I said, "It's nice to meet you..." I lost my voice as Starfire Hugged me tightly.

"Oh, hello new friend," she said letting me go and gasping at Nano, "You are Tamarian! Oh this is glorious!" I smiled at them and turned to Raven and held out my hand. She took it and said,

"Hi." I nodded to her and turned to Beast Boy. He was looking at me with a big grin.

"So why are you called Copy Cat?"He asked. I smiled and said,

"Because I can copy your powers if you use them against me." He raised his eyebrows and asked,

"Do you like animals?"

"Depends on if they are trying to kill me." Robin cleared his throat and said,

"Let's go to the practice field and what you two can do."

******************************************************************

"You first, Copy Cat. You have five minutes to get through the maze and past all five of us." Said Robin. I nodded and stood at the beginning of the maze. "Ready...go."

I ran through the rock maze only to have Starfire throw her star blots at me. I smiled and dodged them jumping up and touching her leg. I dropped down and held my hand to the side having a star blot appear in my hands. I threw it at her which hit her in the chest. She fell to the ground and turned to run.

I ran more through the maze. Skidding to a stop I smiled as Beast Boy stood there as an elephant. He charged as I ran forward and jumped over him tapping his head. He went human and looked at me confused. I turned into a wolf and attacked. He fell to a ground in a daze.

"Two down, three to go," I said and turned the corner to find Robin and Cyborg standing there waiting for me.

"You may have beat Star and B.B.," said Cy.

"But you are not getting pass us," finished Robin.

"We'll see." I ran at them throwing star bolts at them. They dodged and Cy tried to hit me with his sonic blaster. I punched at Robin who dodged and clipped me on the shoulder as I jumped up and landed on Cy's back.

"Mind if I copy this?" I asked touching his blaster. My hand shot out a sonic blast at Robin. He grunted as he fell to the ground. I opened Cyborg's back to his circuits.

"Hey get out of my system!"He yelled as I pulled apart two wires and he stopped moving.

"Sorry Cy," I called as I continued to run. I tripped just as I saw the end.

"What the?" I thought as Raven appeared through the wall. I stood back up and heard Nano call,

"Come on Cat! Only a minute left." Raven looked at me and I charged at her.

"Azrath Metieon Zynthos." I screamed as my feet flew out from under me and hung in the air. I bent up and touched the energy balls that held my feet up. Copy cat. The energy balls broke and I fell to my feet throwing rock at her with the energy. Only to have her dodge them and knock me off my feet on to my back.

An alarm went off and Raven stood next to me and offered her hand. I took it and said,

"Thanks." She put her hood down and said,

"You're welcome. Nice job." I smiled and nodded, watching as the Titans gathered around to offer congrats.

"But, I didn't get to the end," I said with a modest smile. B.B. popped up and said,

"So what! You totally kicked butt!" Nano agreed and said,

"Ok, ok, she did great but it's my turn." Robin nodded and said,

"Ok, we'll do a different course for you." We all headed up to the control panel where Cyborg was fixing his system.

"Hey, Hey, Great job," He said. Robin pressed a button and I watched as the maze sank into the ground and some laser guns appeared.

"Good luck," I called as he walked to the middle of the practice field. He nodded at Robin. Who turned a knob and the guns started to shoot at Nano.

Nano flew up and shot blue star bolts at the guns. His hands went above his head as a giant sphere appeared as he threw them at the guns finishing them off.

The Titans cheered as he landed.

"Well what do you think? Can we join your team?" I asked. The Titans looked at each other and said,

"Nano, Copy Cat, welcome to the Titans."

Chapter Two

"Slade's back"

"Here's your room," said Beast Boy opening the door to a room. I smiled as he carried my bag into the room.

"Thanks," I said sitting on the bed, and looked around. He set my bag down and said,

Cy's going to make dinner so you won't have to eat my tofu burgers."

"To tell the truth I rather have a tofu burger, than meat." Beast Boys eyes got huge.

"You like tofu! That's amazing! I have never met anyone else who likes tofu." He sat down as I said,

"My parents used animals in their experiments with cloning. So I don't really eat meat since I got my powers." He smiled and said,

"So you can copy things right? Why don't you copy Cyborg and show him how stupid he is." He cracked up at his own joke. As I sat there biting my lip. He stopped laughing and looked at the ground. I nudged him with my elbow and smiled.

"I'll see ya at dinner B.B." I said. He nodded and walked out of the room saying,

"One tofu burger coming up!" I smiled and laid back. I laid there for a while before getting up and walking out into the hall and down to the living room.

"Oh good, would you like some Flornog?" asked Starfire holding up a green and yellow Jell-O-like food object. I looked at her and said,

"Sure Star," I took the spoon and saw all the Titans staring at me. I ate some. "Yuck!" I thought, yet said, "That's great Star. I'll eat more with my tofu burger." She smiled and went off to give Nano some.

"Tofu! Not another Veggie eater." Called Cy. I looked at him and Cy in the kitchen arguing about what to eat. I smiled and sat next to Raven on the couch.

"Good book?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied in a monotone voice. I read the cover and asked,

"If you are into horror or evil beings I have a few books in my room you might like." She nodded her thanks and I stood up walking back to my room. I got the books out and heard something fall to the ground. I looked down and saw a Batarang. I picked it up and read the note attached to it.

Robin

-BM

I walked out with the books and Batarang and went to Robin's room. I knocked on the door and waited. Robin opened the door and gave a small smile.

"Hey, what's Up?" he asked. I held out the Batarang and said,

"Bruce says hi." He took it just as the alarm went off.

"Come on." He said and we ran to the living room and stopped. The screen was all static before a picture of a guy in a black and bronze mask was there. The Titans gasped and Robin yelled,

"Slade!"

"Hello Robin, Titans." Said a cold voice that since shivers down my spine, "How are you? I hear you have two new additions to your team." We watched as Robin tensed up and yelled,

"Where are you?" If Slade could smile he would've done so right then.

"Patience, Robin. Don't you want to meet my new apprentice?" A figure walked out from the shadows behind him. She had a white and black hockey mask on. "Meet Hawk. She's proven to be an even better than Terra and you, Robin. Let's see if you can stop us. Bye." The screen went black and we all looked at Robin.

"Cyborg, track the message." He stalked off to his room and we stood there.

"Who's Slade?" asked Nano. Cyborg sighed and said,

"Some bad guy who loves to play mind games with Robin. He's seriously twisted."

"Sounds like the Joker," I said and went to the computer and tried to track the call. "Steel City!" I said finding where he is.

"Ahh, Yeah! Titans East Baby," called Cyborg. I smiled as he started to run to his room.

"Come on let's go!" called B.B. I got to my feet and walked to my room only to have Robin standing there with the Batarang

"The Team doesn't know about Bruce. I don't want them too," he said. I nodded as he walked away. I packed my bag and walked to the garage.

The Titans were already in the T-ship. Nano was standing next to the T-car with Cyborg. I set my stuff in the car and asked,

"Sooo, are we ready to go?" Cyborg nodded and Robin Nodded back and started up the ship. I got in and pulled out my book and began to read as Cyborg drove to Steel City.

******************************************************************

"Here we are, Steel City!" said Cy, as the team landed in front of Titans East tower. I looked out the window at the East Titans. Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos were standing there waving. Cy landed the car and we got out.

"Senor Ciborg!" called Mas y Menos as they hugged his leg. Bee stepped forward and hugged him asking,

"Hey Sparky, What brings you guys out here?" Robin spoke up.

"Slade! He and his new apprentice are somewhere here in the City." Bee nodded and said,

"Well come on in. I think we can help more than you know." She turned and walked in with Robin, Star, Mas y Menos, Cyborg and Raven. Speedy and Aqualad stood looking at the rest of us. Speedy stepped forward and said,

"So, I see there are two new Titans." He held out his hand and I took it saying,

"I'm Copy Cat. Nice to meet you." I shook hands with Aqualad and felt my face blush. Nano said hi and Beast Boy stepped in front of me and said to Aqualad.

"So are we going in or staying out here?" A.L. smirked and walked in with us fallowing. I heard Speedy and Nano talking behind us about the kind of arrows Speedy used.

"Are you ok?" I asked B.B. he was standing next to me with a smug look.

"I'm fine," he said. I nudged him with my elbows and gave him a small smile. We walked into the main common room and saw the other Titans gathered around the T.V. Screen. Slade's message was playing on the screen.

"So how do we plan to catch him?" I asked. Bumblebee paused the message and said,

"As soon as Bear gets up here we will talk about that." I looked at Beast Boy and mouthed 'Bear' confused. Just as the door opened behind us. We turned and saw Hawk! In a blur the Titans were ready to fight. Speedy stepped in front of Hawk with his arms out stretched.

"Whoa, whoa. Guys chill. She's with us," he said. The Titans eased up while B.B. said,

"But…But…we saw her in the message. She's Slade's apprentice!" Hawk poked her head over Speedy's shoulder and said,

"I'm undercover for the Titans." Robin looked at her and said,

"How is that possible if Slade always has the earphone with you?" Hawk took off her mask too show a girl with blue eyes and black hair.

"That's easy take the earphone out and turn it off." Robin didn't look like he believed her.

"Well it's great to meet you new friend!" said Starfire. They shook hands and Hawk asked,

"So are you guys trying to catch Slade?" Cy nodded and said,

"Yep, and we'll need your help." Hawk nodded and Bumblebee said,

"If you plan to stay then you'll have to bunk together. Boy in one room girls in another."

"Ok!" said Star, Raven, and me in unison.

"Aqualad, could you show the girls their room? Mas y Menos take the boys," said Bee. I smiled at Beast Boy as he walked away.

"Sweet dreams!" he called.

Chapter Three

"Ello, Duckies."

"Cat! Cat! Wake up its snowing!" I moaned and rolled over to see Starfire hovering over me with a wide smile. I sat up and said,

"Star, Please let me sleep.' She ignored me throwing my clothes at my face saying,

"Hurry up friend!" she called flying out of the room. I stood and looked at Raven's bed where she was meditating on the bed. I got dressed and walked into the hall. _Splat!_ Snow hit my face and I heard B.B., Cy, and Mas y Menos laughing.

"Gotcha Cat!" laughed Beast Boy. I wiped my face off and glared at him. He smile faded as he turned into a chicken and flapped down the hall.

"Beast Boy! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled running after him. Cy laughed. I turned the corner and ran into Beast Boy's back. "What is it?" I asked and looked over his shoulder and gasped. Speedy and Hawk were standing under some mistletoe kissing. We turned back around the corner and he asked,

"You just saw that right?" I nodded he laughed and we walked outside to find all of the Titans having a snow ball fight.

"There you are friend! Come let us make many snow angels!" called Starfire grabbing my hand. We lay in the snow making angels for awhile before Nano stole her from me and showed her how to ice skate. As the Titans skated around I saw Robin sitting up on the roof. I smiled and copied Mas y Menos' powers and ran up to the roof.

"Come on Rob, why aren't you down there having fun?" I asked sitting down next to him. He frowned and said,

"We've been here for two weeks and still haven't found Slade. Both Hawk and Bee say to be patient but its killing me waiting." I leaned back on my elbows and asked,

"Rember the Joker?" He nodded, "Batman was just like you with Slade. Always angry at him. I think Slade is your Joker. Just a little saner." Robin chuckled and nodded.

"Hey Robin, Cat! Are you coming down or what?" called Aqualad. I looked at Robin and jumped up pulling him by the cape to his feet.

"Come on." I said and pushed him off the side and jumped down as well. Robin had already grabbed his rope thingy and was sliding down safely. I on the other hand was free falling right into Beast Boy and Aqualad's arms.

"Thanks,' I said as they set me down. Robin dropped down next to us and said,

"Yeah thanks. We didn't need to lose one of our new members already." I laughed as Raven lifted a snow bank above Robin's head and let it fall on him. We froze as he bent down and made a snowball. He turned to Raven and hit her in the face with it. We all cowered next to each other waiting to see what would happen. Raven wiped off her face and said,

"Big mistake." She used her powers to throw snow at him.

"How long do you think he can last?" asked Cy? We all shook our heads not knowing. It went on for awhile until Robin slipped and fell backwards. Raven laughed. Laughed! Our mouths dropped. Cy was helping Robin up as Raven tried to stop laughing. She was crying now for laughing so hard. Starfire and I hugged her which made her stop laughing.

"How about we go in? It's getting colder out here." Asked Bee.

"I'll make hot chocolate!" called Star and her and Nano flew in first. As we walked in Aqualad and B.B were arguing about who could drink more hot chocolate. Rolling my eyes I walked into the living room to find a **huge**present on the floor.

"What the…?" said Bumblebee. We walked around it and saw that it had a British flag looking paper on it, with a sign that said, "No opening until Christmas." I climbed up on to the top of the present and started to pull at the ribbon.

"Cat, upon the sign says 'do not open till Christmas,'" said Star.

"So? It could be a trick. Slade maybe sent it." I undid the ribbon completely. I jumped down and Nano and I pushed off the lid. Bang! We were all thrown backwards as fireworks shot out of the box. A platform rose and we heard a voice say,

"Ello, Duckies. Happy Christmas eh." Mad Mod was standing there with his cane. He stood there and asked, "Now which one of you opened my present early?" We stood and Robin rushed at him only to be caught by the ribbons. The rest of tried to do the same yet met the same fate.

"Let go of me!" I thought as it wrapped around my mouth. It shuddered and fell to the ground. "What the?" I thought and saw Raven was out as well. We untied the others and looked around. "Mad Mod was already gone.

"Ok we have a British sociopath running around the tower." Said Bee. Robin and the other Teen Titans thought while Titans East, Nano and I kicked the ribbon to the corner.

"Isn't mad Mod just a hologram?" asked Raven. Robin nodded and said,

"And if he wanted to show himself he would need projectors. But who put them up?"

"Ello Duckies." We all turned to see speedy and Hawk in matching pin suits. Beast Boy laughed and Aqualad said,

"No way!" I laughed as well and nearly kept myself from falling to the ground. Mod appeared next to them and asked,

"Now look at these kiddies. Why not be like them?" Robin scanned the room and said,

"Sorry Mod. Time to return your gift." He ran to the box and jumped in Mod disappeared and Hawk and Speedy blinked. Robin came out of the box with the old Mod.

"Umm… why are we in suits?" asked Speedy.

**************************************************************************************************

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" I called walking in to the common room with a bag over my shoulder and a Santa hat on. The Titans all looked up from what they were doing as I set down the bag and Mas y Menos popped out dressed like elves.

"It's not Christmas for three days," said Raven. I shrugged and pulled out a present and handed it to her saying,

"So I want to hand these out why we are here." I handed them all out and smiled as they opened them. Titans east got as follows: Bee- gold honeycomb earrings. Speedy- new quiver for his arrows. Hawk- a shirt with a wolf and hawk on it. Mas y Menos a racing game (each). Aqualad- a watch that told how deep underwater he was as well as time. I turned to the Titans and smiled. Robin- a new cape with a bird on it. Cyborg- an upgrade for a new sonic blaster. Raven- a new book on evil. Starfire- a purple sundress with matching hat. Nano- a football jersey with his name and the number one. Beast Boy- and new video camera.

"Wow thanks Cat!" called Beast Boy pointing his camera at me. (He already had it out and on.) Everyone said thanks and I smiled watching them either try it out or on. "Hey Cat! Come here!" called Beast Boy from the other side of the room. I walked over and asked,

"What?" He smiled and pointed up. I looked up and saw that he moved the mistletoe. I took a step back and he said,

"Help me get people over here so I can tape their first kiss or whatever." I smiled and said,

"Let's get the camera rolling."

**************************************************************************************************

"Well that was fun." Said Beast Boy looking over the footage. We were walking outside in the snow. I nodded and he turned it off and put it in his coat pocket. "I think we started at least three relationships tonight." I nudged him with a smile and said,

"Maybe four." We smiled at each other before going inside and going to the rooms. "Night B."

"Night."

**************************************************************************************************

"Bye guys!" Called the Titans East. We waved back. I was about to get in the T-car when Aqualad stopped me and said,

"I think you might need this." He held out my T-munactor.

"Thanks I might need that." I took it from him and but in my pocket. _Squawk! _ I looked up to see a sea gull flying over me and A.L. "What's in his beak?" I asked.

"Mistletoe coral." He said and bent down to kiss me quickly. I jumped back and said,

"Umm… Nice meeting you." I got in the T-car and sat there waiting to go. The doors opened and Cyborg and B.B. got in.

"You ok?" asked B.B. I nodded and smiled.

"Perfectly fine." I thought.

Chapter Four

Larry's Back and so is Slade

"Heyah!" My foot hit Nano square in the chest. He fell backwards and held up his hands in defeat. "Jump!" I thought as Cy charged at me from behind. He stopped and turned towards me. I held my hand out towards him and used my mind to knock him backwards. I laughed as they stood and said, "This cat has skills." Starfire walked in and said,

"My friends, may we now feast of dinner?" We all nodded and Star and I walked out of the room and I asked her,

"Are you and Nano going out now?" She blushed so I took that as a yes. We walked into the living room and froze. There was a little flying boy dressed like Robin flying around the room.

"Larry!" called Starfire. She grabbed him in her arms and hugged him tight. The Titans entered the room behind me and I heard Robin moan. Larry flew up to Robin and said,

"Hi-Hi DNA buddy! I'm back! Did ya miss me?" He started to fly around Robin's head and chant, "I'm back. I'm back. I'm back." He stopped in front of Nano and me and said, "Hi I'm Larry. Are you new? You look new."

"Hi." Said Nano shaking hands with Larry.

"What is your name?" he asked before Robin grabbed him and asked,

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help catch Slade!"

"Aww he's so cute." I said like Larry was a puppy. Larry smiled and asked,

"Please, Robin let me help." We all looked at Robin while he thought it over.

"Fine you can help." Larry danced around and Robin glared at him.

"So where first?" asked Cyborg just as the red lights went off. We checked the map and he said, "Cinder Block uptown, Plasmus downtown." Robin nodded,

"Titans split up. Beast Boy you take Copy Cat, Nano, and Larry downtown. We'll go stop Cinderblock." We all nodded. "Titans Go!"

**************************************************************************************************

Plasmus was ripping pipes from the ground and drinking the green water when we got there.

"That's just gross." Said Nano. I nodded and Beast Boy said,

"Titans go!" Nano took off and started throwing his star bolts at him. Plasmus shot his goo at him and Nano fell to the ground and shook off the goo before asking,

"Ok. How do we stop him?" Beast Boy shook his head and I asked Larry,

"Do you have any of those disc Robin has?" He nodded and pointed his finger at me and one of Robin's utility belts appeared around my waist. I pulled out a few ice bombs and threw them at Plasmus. It froze his arms. He shot me with the goo and I dodged it yet got hit on my foot. Beast Boy rammed the arm the was frozen and broke it to shards of ice. It grew back. Plasmus shot goo at him but B. dodged it and it hit me in the chest so I was now stuck. "Larry help the others." I called and struggled. I saw the goo freeze over and I broke it. I had copied the disc. I stood and shot an ice blast at Plasmus yet both Nano and Beast Boy had got in the way and were both frozen. "Oh no." I called as they both dropped to the ground frozen. I ran over to them not caring that Plasmus was getting away. Larry stood next to us. They were both unconscious so I stood and called Robin. "Plasmus got away and both Beast Boy and Nano are frozen."

"Well be right there. We already caught Cinderblock." He said and I hung up.

"Larry stay with them. I'm going after Plasmus."

***********************************Beast Boy****************************************************

I felt my arms thaw out and I opened my eyes to see the other Titans round me.

"You ok B.B?" asked Robin. I nodded and said,

"I now know what a caveman feels like." I pulled my legs free from the ice and shook them out to warm them. Star had already unfroze Nano and had a blanket around us to warm us up. "Where's cat?" Robin crossed his arms and gave a smirk.\"She went after Plasmus alone and now we can't reach her." He said. I nodded and walked to the door dropping the blanket and said,

"Well lets go find her."

**************************************************************************************************

_Ouff._ My back hit the wall as Plasmus threw me. I dropped to the ground and heard footsteps.

"Hello, Copycat. Nice to finally meet you." I looked up and saw Slade and Hawk above me. I stood up holding my stomach and said,

"Slade." He looked me over and asked,

"Where are the other titans?" Hawk moved to the right and I caught a glare/wink out of the corner of my eye. She moved closer and attacked me. I grabbed her arm and threw her over my shoulder and threw her on the ground. Slade moved towards me only to have one of Robin's blades hit the ground in front of him.

"Not today Slade!" called Robin from the rafters. The Titans dropped down next to me and Slade snapped his fingers and ran. Plasmus attacked us. We all dodged yet Hawk got hit. Robin jumped to the door and said, "Nano, Cyborg, Larry, come with me." They nodded and went after Slade. I went to Hawk and helped her out.

"Thank you." She said, and handed me an ice bomb. Get Plasmus to swallow this and he'll fall asleep." I nodded and she ran after Slade.


End file.
